1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to dice and, more particularly, six-sided dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple sided dice have been described in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,365 (dated Apr. 24, 1917) to Breitung, U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,409 (dated Sep. 17, 1918) to Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,897 (dated Sep. 3, 1968) to Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,279 (dated Aug. 14, 1984) to Larson disclosed dice of various configurations. However, none of the dice previously presented provide both a physical balance and a face-symmetrical balance in a six-sided die.